


Please, I do.

by jsyum



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: !!!, Angst, Death, Depression, Drabble, M/M, MAJOR ANGST!!, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Suicide, Someone dies..., idk how do i do this?, just saying, just wanted to write shhshsh, pls teach me how to tag, trigger warning, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsyum/pseuds/jsyum
Summary: ???disclaimer: obviously none of this is true, or will ever be true and none of the people used in this belong to me, they are their own people and their own owners !





	Please, I do.

“T-taeyong!” a voice stuttered from behind him, he didn’t bother turning around, he continued looking out onto the view before him, his eyes becoming glassy. 

“T-taeyong, look at me!” the voice began to sound desperate. It took everything in him to not look behind him. He shuffled his feet a bit, legs getting tired from standing still for too long. He looked ahead at the concrete jungle before him. The sky was dark, black almost, the electric lights making the dark dark world light up. He smiled a smile so small he couldn’t even tell if he was smiling. He watched as the gray silhouettes danced passed the window, sometimes to and fro, and most times it was just a one way kind of thing. As he was staring the wind blew up, lifting his hair away from his face, only realizing then that he couldn’t feel his fingers. He clenched his fists and took a breath in. 

“You should go back inside.” He whispered so soft, afraid that the person behind him wasn’t able to hear him. 

“What?” the voice sounded angry, exasperated almost. 

“It’s getting cold.” He said, still staring at the buildings before him. “You should go inside before you get sick.” He turned his head to the side, to try and get a good look but he couldn’t bring himself to fully turn. 

“Are you kidding me?!” 

That sentence, the emotion the raw anger heard is what made Taeyong turn around. He turned around and was met with a face, red because of the cold or out of anger, he was assuming the latter, along with a set of wide eyes. The look in his eyes made Taeyong’s stomach churn, the sadness and desperation was too much to bear so he as quickly as he looked he averted his eyes elsewhere.

“No! You look at me!” 

He didn’t. 

“Taeyong! You look at me right now or so help me-”

He looked. He couldn’t tell what his eyes were showing but it was enough to shut him up. They made eye contact for what seemed like forever until Taeyong couldn’t take it anymore and turned back around to face the city life yet again. He heard him suck in a breath. 

“Taeyong…” 

“Jaehyun.” Taeyong finally said his name, it came out cold and hard, something that neither of them were used to. 

“Please…” What started out strong ended with a small voice crack towards the end. 

“Please go.” Taeyong said, eyes watering. 

“No! No, no, no.” He heard jaehyun yell from behind him followed by a sob and a sharp intake of air. “Taeyong you don’t know what you’re doing, please, please.” Neither of them moved. 

“Please, I love you.” Jaehyun said, trying his hardest. 

“No, you don’t.” Taeyong spat through gritted teeth, clenching his jaw he huffed out through his nose. 

“I-i do!” Jaehyun said, the sound of gravel crunching under his shoes could be heard.

“No, you don’t,” taeyong turned around and stepped down, walking up to jaehyun, “otherwise you wouldn’t have left me!” he said, trying his best to stop his lower lip from shaking as he stared him in the eyes. Jaehyun opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. 

“You left me when I needed you the most,” Taeyong said, anger and frustration coaxing out his tears. “You said you would be there for me, that you loved me, that you’d come to me when I needed you.” Taeyong’s stomach churned in anger. 

“I-i-” Jaehyun couldn’t say anything as Taeyong stepped closer each second he spoke, closing in on him. 

“You said all those things to me…” his eyes turned sad, dead almost. “Yet you left me.” his shoulders dropped, and his arms went limp and let them fall to his sides, his anger and frustration disappearing, turning into sadness and despair. It became so overwhelming that he was struggling to breathe. He took in a stuttered breath and looked at Jaehyun, studying his face for the last time. 

“Goodbye jaehyun.” He said and turned around, walking with determination in each step. He stepped up on the ledge and looked down below at the cars that were fifty feet below him. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he didn’t know what to do but he did what came naturally. He turned around and stared at Jaehyun. 

“I love you.” He said. The look of pure terror on Jaehyun’s face being the last thing he saw before closing his eyes, sticking out his arms to the side, and falling back. Hearing a shrill “no” and opening his eyes to see Jaehyun leaning over the ledge, arms outstretched as if he tried to grab him. His vision went blurry with tears before he looked up into the pitch black sky and closed his eyes, slamming into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I just wanted to write something to let my feelings out and.. I wanted to post something on here lol. So thank you for reading and I hope it was somewhat good at least? and I'm sorry.


End file.
